Of red and black
by Paastel
Summary: AkaKuro bunch of Drabbles. Chap 8: You are Kuroko Tetsuya and you won't back down from a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking request on tumblr for AkaKuro Drabbles / Each chapter is a new drabble. / Rating may change. **

**If you have a request as well leave a review ;) **

**Disclaimer: **KuroBas belongs to Fujimaki

**Drabble #1- ** _Rating: T_ " akashi trying to get kuroko into his rakuzan uniform" :

* * *

_"No!"_

_"Tetsuya stop being so stubborn and do it already"_

_"No I won't!"_

_"Tetsuya… I am a patient man but you are being ridiculous, and I am not even talking about you deliberately disobeying my orders."_

_"I am only protecting myself from the absurd whims of Akashi-kun!"_

_"Tetsuya…my orders are absolute."_

_"Then Akashi-kun will have to force me"_

The terrifying glint in the redhead eyes made Kuroko instantly regret his words and he decided to break into a run to escape the evil clutch of the Rakuzan Captain, trying to find a way to hide into the Rakuzan gym. What Kuroko was doing in Kyoto and in the" Enemy" High School may have something to do with a 2am phone call last January, a lot of arguing, a surprising confession and a lot of (hidden)blushing.

But now two months later the bluenette was desperately running away from his boyfriend, said boyfriend already on his heels. You see Akashi Seijuurou had had the wonderful idea of wanted to see his boyfriend into the Rakuzan Jersey he was sure the pale colours will do wonders to his pale face. And when Akashi Seijuurou wanted something he would stop at nothing until his goal was fulfil.

Kuroko knew there was no way he could overrun his former captain and his assumptions seemed to come true when he felt two arms circling his waist, his whole body being jerk backward into the redhead chest. Reluctantly he turned around, Akashi was smiling sweetly at him the feeling kinda ruined by the menacing aura he emitted.

_-"Now Tetsuya will be a good boy and wear my jersey."_

A pout started to appear on the bluenette face and Akashi almost succumb to the need of ravishing the smaller boy right here right there.

Applying pressure on the bluenette's shoulders Akashi made sure the smaller boy would not run away again. They were now half sitting half laying on the court, Kuroko squirming as the redhead tried to remove the offending shirt who was in his way. Finally it came off and he grabbed his own Rakuzan uniform to force it onto his boyfriend.

_"Tetsuya stop trashing around you're not making this easier for me."_

Kuroko was about to answer when a shrill reverberated in the gym making its two occupants turning their heads toward the source of such (high pitched) sounds.

_"What the hell are you doing"_ Mayuzumi deadpanned _"Forget it I am so done with the Generation of Miracles"_ he stated before leaving mumbling something along the lines of not wanted to catch their contagious idiocy.

Mibuchi reo looked like he had been struck by lightning, Hayama at his side blinking curiously at the strange display of his captain pinning the Seirin player beneath him, the latter halfway dressed with only one arm passed through the sleeve on their uniform.

The scene was really confusing for an outsider spectator for their disheveled appearances and the undressed state of Kuroko could lead to numerous misunderstanding.

Finally after a few seconds of trance the big sis of Rakuzan let out a strangle sobs his hand covering his mouth.

_"Oh my Sei-chan is a grown up man now."_ Before grabbing his teammate and making a bee-line to the doors. Turning around he added _"All necessaries items are in my locker Sei-chan"_ he winked at them before closing the door leaving the dumfounded Kuroko wondering what the hell happened. He looked up at the redhead whom had been suspiciously quiet and realised the latter was contemplating him with a thoughtful look.

_"I don't think I'd like what you are thinking Akashi-kun."_

_"Let's go to the locker room Tetsuya I want to try something else with you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble#2:**_ "Kuroko and Akashi are walking together and they find a little kid so they decide to take care of him/her until they find his/her mom "_

**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Fujimaki.

**Rating**: K / **Genre:** Fluff/Romance

* * *

There was this story Kuroko like to tell whenever he was in a talking mood. A story of how Akashi and he had their first child (kinda).

It was in their second year of High School in a weekday. Akashi had surprised him at the end of basketball practice and asked him to spend the evening with him in which the bluenette had immediately agreed (not that he had so much of a choice to begin with).

The occurrence of Akashi Seijuurou near the Seirin grounds in Tokyo was not that strange since the end of their last Winter Cup where the two of them had settled for a long long talk about their relationship. Now Kuroko was able to comfortably say that the redhead and him where having a close relationship. Yes close as in lover close.

They had wandered around the shopping district downtown, Kuroko happily sipping on a recently bought Vanilla milkshake when the latter's eyes had spotted a little crouched form on one of the corner of the mall. He had dragged his boyfriend until they were in front of the little child who was sobbing quietly.

Kuroko had immediately inquired of what was wrong while reassuring the kid and Akashi had just looked at his boyfriend amazed at how Kuroko seemed to be instantly good with that kind of things.

It seemed the kid was with his mother shopping when he had be distracted by a store's display of one of his favorite manga, and when he had looked around his mother was not there anymore. Akashi had restrained himself from rolling his eyes because clearly that was a stupid thing to do in a crowded place.

But then Kuroko had looked at him with that look and he had sighed knowing there was no way he could say no to his boyfriend's silent plea. He was not a cold heart guy despite what everybody seemed to think. They ended up buying ice-cream for the child, which name seemed to be Yato, he had black hair and blue iridescent eyes with vertical pupils whom seemed to stir something inside the redhead, something he was not sure of.

Akashi learned something that day, Kuroko was good with dealing with children it was like instincts he guessed as he saw Yato played in the playgrounds on a slide the bluenette quietly cheering on him.

Yato spent only a couple of hours with them but he ended up having such an impact on Akashi and Kuroko relationship. Akashi was a man of rationality but sometimes he liked to wonder if the kid was not a sign from the gods to guide him on the right direction.

_-"You are quite good with kids Tetsuya."_

_-"I guess so Akashi-kun, even if I grew up being an only child I always wanted to have a younger sibling, I guess Yato-chan was something like that."¸_

_"Somehow I like to see Tetsuya taking care of children like this, you'll be a good mother"_

_-"Akashi-kun is being mean now."_

_-"I am only saying the truth Tetsuya. Maybe you should considering it"_

_-"Being a mother …?"_

_-"No, taking care of children_" a chuckle-_"though, I like you in the mother role now that I'm thinkiing about it"_

Kuroko had blushed at his boyfriend assumptions then the couple had headed outside hands entwined with no ideas on how their futures will be influenced by this little encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble#3: **_Kuroko and Mayuzumi speaking enthusiastically about light novel/books and Akashi being jealous?_

**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Fujimaki.

**Rating:** K+ / **Genre:** Romance/General

_I love Mayuzumi so much. And in my headcannon he spends his time trying to annoy Akashi by hitting on Kuroko. _

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Kyoto and the rain was pouring on the ground not sparing any living souls, the wind was howling making the trees oscillated dangerously. The students of the prestigious High School of Rakuzan were not spared and had seek out refuge inside the buildings, preferably near a heater for the temperature was very low for a March day.

The library had thus been invaded and the usual silent had been replaced by a light chatting buzz. A redhead strolled in the library looking for the person he knew to be here, going to one of the farthest corner he spotted the familiar turf of teal hair, a groan escaping him when he noticed the other person standing next to HIS Tetsuya. Akashi made his way around the table and took a seat next to the blue hair boy smiling gently.

_"I apologize for the wait Tetsuya."_

_"Ah Akashi-kun the students council meeting is over?"_ the redhead nodded his head reaching for one of his boyfriend hand entwining their fingers.

_"So what you and Chihiro were doing?"_ a small smile made his way on Kuroko pale face _"Ah Mayuzumi senpai and I were discussing the latest release of Murakami sensei*."_

_"Oh I don't know Chihiro could read other things that light novels"_

the taunting was evident in the redhead tone as Mayuzumi who was seated across him glared at his captain.

_"Well I'd never expected someone as you to get interested about my taste in literature."_

The greyhead bite back, raising an elegant eyebrow Akashi only smirked.

_"Akashi-kun should not judge people like this, I have a lot of fun talking with you Mayuzumi-senpai"_ he said bowing his head. The Student council president could only felt annoyed glaring once again at his teammates who seemed to thoroughly enjoy the attention.

_"My pleasure Kuroko-kun, we should do this more often. I know this place near the station that sells delicious milkshakes."_

A sudden dark aura emitted by a certain redhead captain made Kuroko looked up at his boyfriend puzzled, while in front of him Mayuzumi was not even bothered to hide his knowing smirk. The bastard knew what he was doing all along and Akashi would find a way to make him pay no matter what University his senior will attend next month.

_"Akashi-kun is something wrong?"_

'Something wrong? That damn defect of a 5th man dares to flirt with you in front of me, you are mine Tetsuya, mine mine mine.' Now, that was what Akashi would have answered if he was a lesser man, he opted for a diplomatic smile instead while tightening his grip on the bluenette's hands.

_"We should go Tetsuya my driver will be here in no time and we still have that trip to the basketball shoes store to make"_ And the library he add mentally for he apparently needed to score some point in this area. There was no way he'll lose to Chihiro.

* * *

* "_Shikisai wo Motanai Tazaki Tsukuru to Kare no Junrei no Toshi_ " by Haruki Murakami


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Hi Guys, first I'd like to** thank ALL of you** for the many following/favorite/reviews I got. It makes me **downright happy.**

First this chapter is not part of the Drabbles collection, I wrote it once I saw the 3 on 3 card on Jump and could not fight back the urge to write some AkaKuro fluff. _(and Akashi in this hoodie is so so hot damn-) _

Second I finally closed the Requests on Tumblr and decided to go with **31 prompts**. I already published the 3 first so 27 left. (_again this chapter does NOT count). _I'll try to post it every two days but my finals will be there soon- erm I'll try my best.

**Drabble (#?) :** A streetball afternoon.

Based on the 3on3 match card published in Jump.

**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Fujimaki.

**Rating:** T / **Genre:** Fluff/Humor/Romance

* * *

It all has started when Aomine had wanted to participate in this new basketball street tournament held in the new area near their former middle school, being the precious childhood friend she was Momoi had invited Kuroko because _"Dai-chan you should be honest with yourself and already accept you miss Tetsu-kun!"_ and being the precious polite boy he was Kuroko had immediately agreed bringing his own basketball idiot aka Kagami Taiga.

When the two lights had seen each other the same expression settled on their face Kuroko had not been able to hide his snicker. He had been thinking about a way to tease the two boys when he had been tackled by a yellow hurricane named Kise who was sparkling of happiness _"to be able to see his Kurokkochi-suu" _in which, of course, Kuroko answered by a jab in his ribs and ignoring the crocodile tears on the model face he had gone to buy a Pocari to the vending machine nearby. On his way he had come across a certain rickshaw leaded by a certain black hair point guard who was laughing loudly at his teammate, Kuroko had waved at them not even baffled by the strange sight of Midorima Lucky Item of the day (which happened to be a pink umbrella with flowers). He had vaguely wondered if all the Generation of Miracles would gather and if it was Momoi doing, well knowing few of them were not in Tokyo it would be unlikely.

Sure enough when he had come back to the court two teams were already playing; Kagami had come toward him announcing they were the next one, the two of them against Aomine's team. A 3 on 3 game with Kagami, Kiyoshi-senpai and himself versus Aomine .

"_who are the two others?"_ Kuroko had asked intrigued. Kagami had shrugged already pumped up at the idea of playing against his nemesis (and boyfriend?). The other team had soon won against the other and the three of them had made their way on the court, waiting for their opponents to show up. And it obviously had to be Murasakibara who walked on the court yawning, his giant shadow looming over Kuroko as he (tried to) pet the bluenette head, said bluenette wondering why oh why he was there.

Aomine had ranted telling him to get ready soon and before Kuroko could register the game had started, the ball already in Aomine's hand Kagami marking him as Murasakibara made his way under his net. Kuroko was looking for his mark when a chuckle ghosted on his neck making him spin so fast he almost lost his balance. A glinting pair of crimson and golden was staring back at him with mirth, Akashi Seijuurou was standing right before him in his entire damn splendor and Kuroko was sure he was gaping like an idiot by now.

First he had never thought, never ever again to see _the _Akashi Seijuurou stand on a street basketball court, second he had never thought, never ever again to see _the_ Akashi Seijuurou actually smiling when playing basketball and third he has never never ever thought_ the_ Akashi Seijuurou would wear casual clothes and damn Kuroko was trying his best to mark his former captain but the sight of him in that orange sport vest was making his job really hard.

When Ahomine and Bakagami finally entered the Zone and were caught in a heady one-on-one, Akashi turned around at Kuroko and smirked at him before running away, startled the bluenette followed him trying to keep up with the redhead speed.

Finally when he managed to catch him they were not anymore on the basketball grounds but in an adjacent small street. Kuroko frowned a little when he glance at the redhead, the latter was gracefully poised against a wall, arms crossed on his chest, an everlasting smirk plastered on his face. Warily Kuroko approached him not knowing of his former captain's intentions; he opened his mouth to speak but the redhead only put on slender finger on his lips, a strange glint in his eyes. Akashi was surely acting weird today thought Seirin's regular but he was given no time to elaborate further as two strong arms encircled his waist then suddenly there was a soft pressure on his lips and his eyes widened before closing. Akashi pushed them backward until Kuroko's back hit the wall, he tilted his head tongue sliding into the bluenette mouth as the latter let out a small moan.

So, basically his former captain was making out with him in daylight as they ran away from a tournament of street basketball, yep Kuroko was sure he was dreaming. The ever so dignified Akashi would not mingle with commoners like that and he was no going to talk about the choice of clothes because damn the redhead was so hot in it Kuroko felt really torn between throw the clothes away and ravish the Rakuzan captain or just admire him for the rest of the day – or dream.

A hand snaked beneath Kuroko's shirt as Akashi grinded their hips together enjoying the gasps that escaped from these swollen red lips, his other hand grasping the soft flesh of the bluenette's ass through his shorts. Ok so now Kuroko was having a wet dream, he prayed that no one was going to wake him up, not until at last he had his fair share of Akashi Seijuurou. Placing his hand in the redhead hair he wrapped one leg around the other hips successfully making their bodies rubbing against each other's, Akashi hissed slightly throwing his head backward a small smile dancing on chapped lips.

"_You are really eager Tetsuya"_ the redhead said but even Kuroko could heard the small strain in his voice, "_I want Akashi-kun" _he bluntly whispered, if it was a dream no time to be shy or ashamed (and Kuroko was not a shy person to begin with). However he did not expected the other boy to look so surprised before recomposing himself a so rare genuine smile appearing _"I want you too Tetsuya, but I don't think this is the right place to go all the way". _Kuroko did blush at the implication but didn't wavered (it was HIS dream_) "I don't care Akashi-kun besides it's not like all of this it's true."_

Akashi stepped back a bit frowning _"what do you mean Tetsuya", _the latter displeased by the sudden space moved back to his former captain's chest nuzzling his nose in the orange material of the vest, it smelled like Akashi he thought _"I mean this is a dream right? So I can have Akashi-kun all for myself and-"_

A light chuckle escaped Akashi's lips and Kuroko looked up confused. Taller hands cupped his cheeks before he was softly kissed. _"Tetsuya is too cute for his well-being, you read too much you know that?" _

"_I don't-"_

"_Well, I don't know how to break the news to you but Tetsuya this is reality, not a mere dream." _The redhead interrupted.

Eh. The bluenette was perplexed how can his own dream cockblocked him like that by telling it he was awake and- oh yes he remembered waking up that morning and oh- he blushed at the realization.

"_I wonder what make you think you were dreaming, did my affection for you is that fancied? Or is this so farfetched I joined my former teammates for a basketball game" _There was a slight edge in the redhead tone as his eyes clouded briefly and Kuroko did not like that, it reminded him of the Winter Cup and this was behind them. He reached for the crease between Akashi's eyebrows and softly smoothed it.

"_Even if Akashi-kun is right_- a 'Of course I'm right' followed_- it's because I was not expecting you to be there so suddenly and you looked like you were having fun it felt nostalgic."_

"_Well I guess I wanted to see Tetsuya for a very long time, yes it feels like a really long time"_ he added staring vacantly ahead.

"_It doesn't explain why you will attract me in a deserted street to do perverted things to me."_ Kuroko deadpanned and at that the cocky expression on the redhead face resurfaced.

"_If I'm correct, which I am, it was Tetsuya who wanted to keep going, and furthermore you were not doing a really great job at hiding your emotions during the game, I swear Tetsuya you were practically drooling over my appearance."_

Despite the small blush on his cheeks the bluenette straightforwardly said "I think you were imagining things Akashi-kun, Kise's idiocy must be contagious after all, please stay away from me from now on."

"_I cannot do that Tetsuya. Now come let's go back to the playgrounds. I'd rather not let your two lights unattended for too long." _

"_Then Akashi-kun shall treat me with a Vanilla Shake after this."_ The redhead smirked before entwining their two hands _"It's a date then."_

* * *

_Reviews make Akashi and Kuroko happy ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble #4:** "For once Kuroko shows his affection for Akashi-kun in front of the kiseki no sedai much to everyone's surprise (since Kuroko always has his poker face on)"

**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Fukimaki

**Rating:** K+ / **Genre:** Humor/Crack

_This one is a little bit much longer. Everyone like a bullied Midorima ;) . Took place during their peaceful Teiko days with Nijimura still the Rainbow Daddy._

_As usual thank you for the reviews and following/fav, guys you're awesome and I love you. _

* * *

Midorima sighed contently, his horoscope for the day was good, Cancer was ranked first and he had bought the lucky item needed for the day which was a bottle of sunscreen. Coincidently he was along with his teammates heading toward one of the Akashi secondary residences for a weeklong training camp. Normally the greenhead would not be this thrilled to be stuck with the rest of the rainbow but today was a good day Fate had decided.

They were all sit in the bus, Kise and Aomine in the back rows already bickering about whatever their idiocy at come with, Murasakibara had taken two seats by himself and was already munching on a new pack of shrimp flavor chips, Nijimura was sit by his left and Akashi was next to him looking through the window seemingly deep in thought. And Kuroko well he was surely somewhere but Midorima could not care less, the phantom six man would made his presence known at some point anyway. Pushing his glasses up his nose he checked once again Oha-Asa, one is never too cautious.

_"I believe everything will be ok Midorima"_ Akashi turned his head in his direction smiling gently. Letting out a small snort the green head pushed back his glasses up once again.

_"I believe in the saying "Be prepared rather than sorry""_ adjacent to him Akashi only let out a gentle chuckle before gazing out the window once more. It was only a couple of minutes after when he glanced at Midorima for a second time asking him about a game of Shogi, the latter accepting the challenge. The redhead set up a portable board of Shogi between their legs and it was not so long after the two students were focus on the traditional game.

Midorima has always been appreciative (not that he will ever say it out loud) of the easiness and the smoothness of Akashi's movements, the way he picked the piece up, the soft clapping sound when he settled it, the unwavering gaze that seemed to analyse and calculate every tiny movements of his opponent. It was always an interesting experience going against Akashi. The green head was about to move his general out of the way of his vice-captain threatening piece when his internal paranormal alarm went crazy.

Something dangerous was going to happen to him, clutching his lucky item closer to his chest he lifted his head only to release an inhuman shriek. In the seat in front of them were two shining cyan orbs looking at him like he was the devil himself (a part of him whispered that now he knew where Kuroko was), only the half upper face of the bluenette was visible, his two hands clutching the fabric of the bus seats an ominous aura surrounding him. Midorima had always found unnerving Kuroko eyes, the teen seemed to always look straight at you, not blinking and not giving away a single clue of what he was thinking.

Attracted by the manly (as Midorima will claim later) shrill the others Miracles went to see the commotion.

_"Oi Midorima don't f*cking scare us like that_" grumbled their captain.

_"He's right Midorimachi that was startling-suu"_ the model vigorously added.

_"He probably forgot his lucky item"_ Aomine snorted,

All their bickering came to a halt when the gloomy atmosphere increased.

_"Midorima-kun should stop stealing what belongs to other."_ The voice was as quiet as usual but the underneath threat was heard by everyone.

_"I don't think you'd ever be at the receiving end of my Ignite pass Midorima-kun."_

The green head was by now fully paralyzed, unable to do anything else but gaping like a fish, then suddenly there was a light laugh coming to his right as Akashi ruffled the bluenette hair tenderly.

_"Ah Kuroko stop scaring the poor Midorima, he did not think ill."_

Kuroko then fully raised himself from his crouched position on the seat an expression of pure determination on his eyes as he invaded the redhead personal space.

_"I won't let Akashi-kun run away from me."_ Such blunt statement made the teen smiled sweetly.

_"I have no intention of running away from you Kuroko, I truly want to stay by your side."_ The hand was still on the mop of powder blue hair and Kuroko just nodded a full blush developing on his pale face.

_"Good."_ The teen finally said before going back to his seat leaving the others members of his team dumbfounded by what exactly transpired between the redhead and their cute little sixth man.

Akashi made his final move on the Shogi board effectively winning another match as Midorima was left, glasses crackled and body frozen next to him.

* * *

Reviews ? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble #5:**_ "Seirin loses the Winter Cup and Kuroko starts crying and accidentally confesses to Akashi who gets shocked and comforts Kuroko (And confesses too) in the middle of the court. "_

**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Fujimaki.

**Rating:** K / **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

_Winter Cup drama ahead. I upload this one really fast but I was on the mood tonight ;)_

_As usual thanks a lot for the kind words of yours guys ;) I'll take the time to answer all of you in the week. 3_

* * *

It should not be so surprising after all, they had done their best considering which they were going against but even so, it did not ease the pain away, nor stopped the tears to fall out when the final buzzer rang out loud in the stadium. Everyone was panting hard, sweat glistening on their shivering bodies, legs barely able to keep them up, but nonetheless they were not going to collapse here, not in front of the audience and not in front of the victorious team.

Rakuzan High School, the Emperor of Creation had won the final of the Winter Cup by a small ten points margin leaving the Miraculous New Star Seirin eyes wide with shock. Especially their sixth member, Kuroko Tetsuya whose body was trembling from deer exhaustion and eyes watery from pain. Pain from being unable to realise his team goal, pain from failing at his objective and agony knowing he failed to bring back the only person he truly wanted to see after all this time. The two teams lined up shouting the usual sentence as Akashi shook Hyuuga's hand firmly thanking him for one of his most interesting and thrilling game in a long time. The Seirin's captain only numbly nodding before gathering his remaining team and heading toward the locker room.

But Kuroko was unable to move, his body seemed to be in cathartic state for he was only able to gaze hauntingly at the retreating back of the redhead. All he had ever wanted was for the GOM to smile again playing Basketball and especially for the redhead to indulge himself in the idea of having fun, how much the bluenette longed for these two crimson orbs to gaze at him, how much he longed for the redhead to whisper sweet encouragements at him and now all it seemed was the Rakuzan captain was drifting so far away from his reach. A strangled sob tore from his throat and Kuroko was suddenly launching himself toward that everlasting disappearing back.

"A-Ak-Akashi-kun wait ple-please" Never in his life he had sound so pathetic but the bluenette did not give a single care at this moment, only he knew that if he did not do something now this moment will be lost forever and he could not afford this to happen.

The victorious redhead glanced curiously at his former teammate before noticing the tears on the pale face, immediately he turned toward Kuroko facing closely the teen.

"What is it Tetsuya?" the voice seemed cold but the redhead was genuinely concerned at his former teammate, the bluenette only stumbling his way.

"Akashi-kun please I-I am sorry I wanted, I really wanted to prove my basketball to you- especially to Akashi-kun and I-I failed and I- please Akashi-kun don't- I…-"

"Tetsuya slow down I don't understand what you are talking about."

Hiccupping the bluenette suddenly grasped the Rakuzan Jersey of his former captain, burying his head in the sweaty neck of the redhead.

"I can't stand the distance between us anymore Akashi-kun, I thought I would have hated you after the final in our third year- I should have but- but I can't, all I want is for Akashi-kun to- to be h-happy…"

At this point Kuroko was only a sobbing mess, all the tension and exhaustion downing on him, lean arms encircled him as Akashi bring him closer.

"Tetsuya calm down, we are still in the middle of the court." The only answer he got was a muffled mumble.

"Tetsuya look at me!" watery blue orbs gazed at him and Akashi suddenly felt like keeping the teen shielded from the rest of the world.

"The game is over, you should go back to your team, and we could talk afterward if you need."

"No- please Akashi-kun I I like you I don't want to-" Kuroko eyes went wide as he realized his words, did he just confess out of the blue ? Now that wasn't a very clever thing to do a part of his mind whispered but surely Akashi would not understand it this way right?

His body got moved slightly backward as a pair of heterochromatic looked down at him stunned, the intensity of the gaze making the bluenette self-conscious before his vision got blurred by red hair, a soft pressure on his lips. It took a moment for Kuroko's mind to catch up and when the redhead was about to withdraw, he suddenly got into action kissing back fervently trying to convey all his feelings with the simple touch of their lips. A hand sneaked on the small of his back and he was pressed closely into the redhead chest, both not minding their sweaty state. It was only when the need for air grown significant that they released each other, the reality downing suddenly on Kuroko as he could make out the surprised face of his teammates and the pure look of astonishment of Kagami .

A gentle hand caressing his cheek made him looked up to Akashi once more,

"There is so much we need to talk about Tetsuya but I think this has to wait a little more no? Your teammates do not seem very pleased and I swear taiga looks like he's ready to throw a tantrum-"

When the other teen was about to protest Akashi dipped his head once more, kissing chastely the bluenette "I know Tetsuya, I will wait for you outside the gym, is that good for you?"

A fervent nod answered him and he released his hold on the smaller body. It seemed a long talk waited ahead but Akashi was set on not seeing this miserable expression on his Tetsuya a second time.

* * *

**Reviews ? 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble #6: Akashi and Kuroko going to Akashi's house. /AkaKuro interactions after the WC final.**

** Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Fujimaki.

**Rating:** K+ / **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

So it's kinda related to the **Drabble#5.** _Rakuzan had won the Winter Cup. Each team went back to its locker rooms. Akashi is waiting for Kuroko at the exit of the Gymnasium. _

Despite the atrocious amount of work I have I managed to write the longest fic I ever wrote in english *clap clap clap*. I really like this one. I'm currently trying to organize the prompts I got in a same timeline, so the next ones will probably be a continuation of the #5 et #6. I will specify if not. Another thing, a rated M chap is to be expect soon and I will inform it as well for those who are uncomfortable with it.

Anyway thanks for the love 3

* * *

The sun has set hours ago and the night sky was covering Tokyo scenery, it was a cloudy night, the stars barely visible and the wind was not forgiving as it attacked the remaining passersby.

Shuffling a little he readjusted his scarf around his face, burying his reddening nose on the tick material, next to him Reo was checking the time on his phone a worried expression on his face.

"are you sure you want to wait here Sei-chan, maybe he thought it was a bad idea or his team don't want to-"

A sigh cut him mid-sentence.

"Tetsuya , as you have noticed through tonight game , is not the kind of people to give up. He will be there. As for Seirin I don't think anybody is stupid enough to oppose me again." Seeing as his closest teammate was not convinced the redhead captain give him a reassuring smile.

"You can go back to the hotel Reo. If it's for me you are worried please do not, I assure you I will be fine and I still have a house in Tokyo. I'll see you tomorrow for the debriefing."

Glancing one last time at his small captain the shooting guard made his way toward the Rakuzan bus. Akashi went back to his previous position, propped against the wall as he waited for the blue hair teen to arrive. The event of tonight still fresh on his mind the redhead teen was a little confused at how he should handle the oncoming talk. Sure enough Tetsuya's feelings were not new, despite his efforts to quash his feelings in middle-school Akashi being observant had been able to pick on the faint clues but he had thought to be a closed matter after the bluenette resigned, especially after seeing Kagami and him play together. The harmony and symbiosis of their play was undeniable and it didn't help every time the two of them happened to meet during the tournament there were that defiant and careful look on Tetsuya's eyes.

Nonetheless, he had been really surprised and maybe a little disappointed at the bluenette outburst for he believed the teen to be one of the strongest willed person he knew. Maybe he went a little overboard with the game, though this was something difficult for him to admit. He still truly believed in the mighty importance of victory and everything that stays in his path must be eliminated. Even if it made Kuroko cries.

'Are you really sure?' a little voice whispered on his mind and he ignored it. It was not the place to have an internal debate on this matter. He had done his job, leading his team to victory, the 5th consecutive success as a basketball captain. His train of thoughts was interrupted when the glass doors opened up to the Seirin full team, remaining on his spot he waited for their 6th member to come to him, it was not a good idea to tease them, especially not kagami Taiga whom seemed to want to rip the rakuzan player to shreds. Kuroko made his way toward the redhead when Kagami held him by the arm.

"Wait Kuroko, I don't think letting you go alone is a good idea."

Akashi scoffed at the ace's remark. "I am not going to hurt Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga."

The defiant look he got for answered made his hand twitched for something. "It's not the impression I had-"

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko interrupted, not wanting the two redheads to fight "I will be fine, this is between Akashi-kun and I."

Seirin's light gazed at his shadow seemingly looking for any sign of hesitations before sighing.

"Alright. Send me a text when you're home." And with a last warning glare to the Rakuzan captain, the rest of the Seirin team left.

"Your light is sure really protective of you Tetsuya." There was a small smile on Kuroko's face.

"Yes. Akashi-kun did not really leave a good impression on him after all." The redhead merely raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Are you feeling better?" he said approaching the bluenette closer, he stopped a step away noticing how the small body tensed suddenly, Kuroko's body language screaming awkwardness.

"Yes I am. Ah. I would like to apologize for my rude behavior earlier Akashi-kun. I sure made a fool of myself." The teen bowed. Akashi kept his gaze on Kuroko for a minute before ruffling a hand on his hair.

"You sure surprised me I should say, it was really out of character for Tetsuya." From the corner of his eyes he saw the bluenette frowning slightly.

"Come. We should not stay outside after the day, you'll catch a cold." He started walking, closely followed by Kuroko. "I'll treat you with a vanilla shake. Even if it's not nutritionally healthy especially after a long match I think it will please you enough for you to loosing up a bit."

Eyes wide Kuroko could only stared at the taller teen before a small smile grazed his lips.

"I really can't hide anything from Akashi-kun. But- it has been a long time since we've been together like that. Beside I just lost to you." If Akashi noticed the bitterness it did not comment on it. The rest of their walk was silent until they reached a small café, despite the tardive hours there were still a lot of customers in it, the redhead noticed a couple of screen tv that were diffusing the latest images of the closing ceremony. A waitress made her way to them her face lightning in recognition of the Rakuzan Jersey, Akashi immediately demanding a table away from the crowd. As much as he did not mind the attention his position attracts, there was a time for everything and this was not one.

Once their orders commanded, the redhead resumed his staring at Kuroko who was sending a message on his phone. As Kuroko said earlier it had been a very long time since the last time they hang with each other, more than a year and half almost. It's not that he disliked the bluenette his quiet polite person and the straightforward personality had always pleased Akashi to a certain extent. He would have stayed longer at his side in middle school if their paths had not diverged this drastically.

'You're the one who pushed him away' the voice in his mind whispered and again he decided to ignore it in favor of starting the conversation with an actual person.

"So Tetsuya, what did you wish to tell me." His tea was settled in front of him and Kuroko milkshake's straw already in the bluenette mouth. Kuroko gazed by the window, seemingly trying to organize his thoughts and Akashi used this moment to take a sip of his jasmin tea. It did not equal the one his father brought him from his last business trip.

"I don't really know where to start Akashi-kun there are so many things to be honest. The main point being how much Akashi-kun has changed and became cold and ruthless."

The redhead sighed trying to control his rising anger. "I did not change Tetsuya, how many time do I have to tell you this-"

"I know, but I don't believe you." Such bold statement. "I think Akashi-kun is still here, I know you said this was for the best, for victory and the only way for the Generation of Miracles to still play in the same team but Akashi-kun is not in Teiko anymore. You have reliable teammates now, you don't need to constrain yourself like this." Despite the urge to remind Kuroko of his place, Akashi allowed him to speak finding in himself enough patience to indulge the smaller teen.

"Teiko and Rakuzan are the same. It's not a matter of which school I am in, Tetsuya. Victors write history while losers are forgotten."

In front of him Kuroko chewed on his straw looking once again at the window, a distant look in his eyes. And at time like this even Akashi had troubled to decipher what was going on in the bluenette's mind. After a few minutes of silence in which Akashi resumed his drinking, Kuroko once again managed to surprise him.

"But even if Akashi-kun loses once, I don't think he will be forgotten. I would not though."

Settling his steaming tea cup back on the table, the redhead tried to remain composed, despite an unsettling feeling rousing on his chest.

"Are you suggesting I am afraid of people not remembering me?" he said, eyes gleaming with controlled irritation.

"I am." Was the blunt answer. "I gave a lot of thoughts after we parted way. And I think Akashi-kun is very afraid not to be good enough, for his father and for himself."

It took every ounce of his will power not to slam his hands on the table. "I don't give a care of what my father thinks Tetsuya and I will advise you not to introspect me without proper knowledge." His eyes were dead cold as he glared at the bluenette. Nonetheless the latter was unfazed comforted in the idea he touched a sensitive point.

"Very well Akashi-kun so I have to believe that you have a second personality, the one I am currently speaking with, who is acting as the opposite of the gentle Akashi-kun using people as paws for his schemes and only believe in victory."

There was another pause as the silence seemed to stir uncomfortably.

"I can live with that though." Seirin's shadow shrugged resuming his sipping on the milkshake and this time Akashi was unable to conceal his astonishment. Seriously how many times will he witness his expectations being surpassed by the small bluenette?

"I don't understand you Tetsuya. You're speaking nonsense."

"Maybe" another shrug "But Akashi-kun is the one with seemingly two different persona."

"You sound like you do not believe it."

Blue eyes stared intently at him. "I think Akashi-kun should not choose between whom he wants to be or who he needs to be but be the entirety of what he truly is."

A smile made his way on Akashi's lips a warm sensation spreading through him. Sipping the remnant of his tea he made his way to the counter paying, waiting at the café door for Kuroko to stumble his way before stepping out in the night.

"It's getting pretty late Tetsuya, and we had an exhausting day, we should call it a night." A cold hand grabbed his arm as he spin to look at blue vivid eyes.

"We still haven't talk about us Akashi-kun."

"It would have to wait Tetsuya." The latter still firmly holding on his hand.

"You kissed me." Such stubbornness…

"Tetsuya…" Akashi warned but Kuroko only stepped closer to him looking up in heterochromatic eyes with a fiery expression.

"You kissed me Akashi-kun, in front of everyone, in front of my friends. You just can't tell me to wait without a proper explanation. And it seemed as you don't want to give me one."

Ringing alarms were filling the redhead mind as he debated what to do. He truly did not know why he acted that way but seeing the desperate state of his former teammate had stirred something deep inside of him.

Passing a hand through is red hair he exhaled slowly, his breath forming puff of white smoke.

"What do you want me to say Tetsuya, I don't even know myself why I acted this way."

The bluenette lowered his head looking at the ground. Snowflakes started to fall on them creating a cliché scene for the world to see.

"I told you I like you Akashi-kun." The voice was still even but Akashi could still notice the tense shoulders.

"You did."

"And you kissed me" Kuroko repeated. "Would Akashi-kun do it again?" the voice softer, Kuroko invaded the redhead personal space but did not make any more move as he watched closely the taller teen.

Kuroko eyes had always been a subject of curiosity for the Rakuzan captain. Even back at Teiko, where Kuroko was still a bit more open with his emotions, his eyes would held much more than his face. Thus the particular shade of blue would have enthralled any person whom had the opportunity to see it closely and Akashi found himself in a trance-like state lips only a mere centimeters away, when Kuroko suddenly sneezed.

The lean body was shaking at the gesture, the bluenette putting back his scarf tighter around his neck. There was a sound bubbling in the redhead throat and suddenly he was laughing, trying to muffle the sound with his hand. In front of him Kuroko sent him a glare which looked more like a pout to the Rakuzan captain. Since how long he did not have laughed like that.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya but you have a knack for breaking the atmosphere."

"I'm cold and it's Akashi-kun's fault, we could have stayed in the café."

"We could have but Tetsuya would have ordered another vanilla shake and it's not healthy."

He was feeling exceptionally giddy and a little puzzled at his own behavior, but he decided to get along. "How about a diner then?" he asked the bluehead boy who was still cutely pouting.

"Where?" answered curiously Kuroko, he was shuffling with his scarf in the sort it was now wrapped around the lower half of his face. Akashi resisted the urge to ruffle the powder-blue hair.

"What about my house? Father is in Hong Kong this week and I could finally use the new kotatsu to proper use."

A small blush made his way on the phantom player. Akashi has never invited guests before, never found the need to, the way his mansion was ridiculously fancy and huge only makes him stand out more and despite everything Akashi was someone who still prefer to be noticed by his own merits rather than by his family wealth.

After the ride home (whom had been awkwardly quiet) they were finally settled under the kotatsu, steaming bowls of soup settled in front of them. Normally Akashi would not have eaten in one of the living rooms but he felt as the dining room would have been too much, seriously he never understood the need to have a Medieval European full armor exposed in a dining hall.

"Your house is really big Akashi-kun. It must been lonely." The redhead only scoffed at the comment. "I honestly like our Kyoto house much better to be honest."

'This one is filled with too much sad memories' his mind muttered.

They keep eating in mid- silence; only chatting for casual details on the Akashi residences and life in Kyoto.

"Akashi-kun is still persistent at avoiding the kissing subject." Kuroko straightforwardly mumbled once their dishes were cleared away.

"I am not avoiding it Tetsuya. But you are pressing a matter that is still rather puzzling for me."

"You are confessing to not know something."

"I don't ever recall saying I was aware of everything Tetsuya." Akashi glared lightly at his guest.

"You don't" conceded the latter. There were muffled sounds as the redhead sat closer to Kuroko their knees lightly brushing against each other.

"I kissed you because I felt like it. On the other hand Tetsuya is expecting something else of me."

"I just want Akashi-kun to be happy. If possible by my side."

"What if I already have someone?" The redhead asked intrigued.

"I had considered it, especially after you showed off your replacement of me." At this Kuroko glared at his former captain clearly still resentful of the Mayuzumi case. "but after thinking things over I don't really think Akashi-kun is the kind of person to date easily."

"I'd rather recognize you and Chihiro are alike but he never elicited any kind of emotions on that sort." At the answer Kuroko smiled a little pushing himself closer to the Point guard.

"Akashi-kun just confessed I'm eliciting emotions in him." He stated his eyes shining with barely contained mirth.

"I' am not a robot Tetsuya" Akashi whispered back, lips brushing against pale ones.

Kuroko made the final move as their lips finally came together, slowly and delicately sweeping against each other, they tasted like tangerines and it made Akashi bold. Lightly biting into Kuroko's lower lip he dragged his tongue against it before pushing into the bluehead mouth provoking a moan from the smaller teen. A pair of hands warped in his hair as he pushed the teen down the tatami. They were both panting and flushing red by the time the need of air arose, Akashi still trying to sort out his thoughts concerning the bluenette beneath him.

"erm- Akashi-kun could you let me sit please." He immediately released Kuroko who sat up with a blush on his pale cheeks. The view was rather appealing to the redhead, making him realized red did suit Kuroko fairly well.

"Akashi-kun kissed me again." Deadpanned the latter and releasing a breath he did not noticed to keep Akashi grabbed both of the teen hands.

"You are very disturbing to me Tetsuya, but not only in the wrong way. You are a worthy opponent, one I need not to underestimate, one I almost lost to, you are very stubborn and maybe too much for my licking but you also make me confused and happy." Akashi paused before kissing Kuroko one more time "And I also like to kiss you."

The bluenette was by now fully blushing.

"Does this mean I'll get to kiss Akashi-kun more often?"

"We'll figure this out, I need time Tetsuya though. This is fairly new to me and I still haven't figure out everything."

Kuroko encircled his arms around the redhead torso laying his head on the shoulder.

"It's ok for me Akashi-kun. I know we would make it."

A snickered sound answered him as he was being pushed closer to the not so taller body. "You are being really cheesy Tetsuya."

**Omake:**

Kuroko's phone vibrated once again as a message popped up on his screen.

"Tetsuya please tell Kagami Taiga you are safe and alive."

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun but teasing Kagami-kun is always fun."

Somewhere in Tokyo, Alex was looking very worryingly at her student; Kagami appeared like he would combusted in flames at any moments.

"DAMN YOU STUPID MEMBERS OF THE STUPID GENERATION OF STUPID MIRACLES."

Concerned about the noises waking up the neighbors she just ended up hitting him on the head before going back to sleep. Not without looking at the last message he got, a snicker escaping her lips as she did so.

'I'm sorry Kagami-kun, but Akashi-kun and I have decided to get married as soon as possible.'

End.

* * *

reviews help Kuroko to be kissed by Akashi ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK o(≧▽≦)o **

_I was supposed to write the others prompts but I was caught in my thesis presentation, my finals are next week and I'm feeling rather sad due to some unfortunate events in my love life. So it might be a little depressing and I changed my way of writing with this one. _

_originally post on Tumblr. _

_I'll try to work on the other prompts when I get the time to do so. Please be patient and thank you very much for all the feedback I had 3_

**Warning:** written in 2nd person view. / lazily edited.

**Rating:** K+ / **Genre:** Angst/Hurt/comfort

_Extra Drabble:_ Books.

* * *

You read a lot of books. You can't help it, books are great, they're a fairly good distraction to the world and honestly since you're really hard to notice you spend most of your time diving into this world of letters.

There is a lot of different kind of books though, philosophy, humor, light novels, history, sci-fi, fantasy etc… among those you'd prefer the classic literature, sometimes an historical book (preferably set during Heian or Muramachi Period), and some rare time you will indulge yourself with a romance novel (none of your mother's because they are way too girly for you) but your grandmother has a nice stack of fine paced romance books. In this books the girl struggles to find true love and the guy is usually clueless but after some time they both come together, they'll encounter a great deal of troubles, the girl will cry and the guy will yell but undoubtedly at the end they'll be reunited together.

It makes you realize that love is not only about hugs and smile, you have to make sacrifices and accept there will be hard times coming ahead and truthfully it's why you hold onto your feelings for Akashi up until now, even when he changed, even when you left and he didn't chase after you or did not contact you at all for almost a year. Yet, you can't help the feeling of trepidation inside you when after the opening ceremony you are requested to meet with the rest of the Miracles.

Will he do something to acknowledge you, will you be ignored, will he speak to you in private, shaking the thoughts out of your head you make you way outside, from the corner of your eyes you notice Furihata following you and repress a sigh. What exactly coach was expecting of this meeting? The others are already there standing not so close from each other and you marvel at the sigh, it has been more than a year now the last time the six of you were together in a same place. Kise is the farthest from you checking his phone, Aomine is lazily slumped on a stair a basketball in his hand while Murasakibara is unmistakably munching on snacks again. You are eying Midorima's lucky item which happens to be a pair of scissors when a voice you know too well speaks. Your head snaps up so fast you hear your neck cracks and the words are out of your mouth before you notice.

"Akashi-kun", as on cue all your former teammates turn around toward the redhead. The sun was casting his face in shadows but you can see his odd pair of now heterochromatic eyes burning at you and your chest tightens uncomfortably. He greets each of your former teammates and your first name roll out of his mouth in a teasing and bittersweet temptation. Your eyes lock for the tiniest minute and you're not sure anymore of why you are here.

But suddenly he notices your teammate and asks him to leave, after that things go downhill when Kagami shows up and you're just left with an uneasiness that won't disappear. You know he'd changed because the old Akashi you knew, the one who smiled at you, who gave you encouragements and advices, who stayed with you quietly reading in the library on rainy days would have never ever step down to physical violence. And the scene keep replaying in your mind until you feel nauseous and you feel too big for your skin. Even the cheers from the crown can't ease your dizziness but you force yourself to focus because you're gonna play Aomine again and this time you are ready to prove him wrong. The game is violent and the sheer exhaustion has you collapse in the locker rooms. Later tonight, after the murder attempt by food poisoning of Coach, you're lying on your bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Too many emotions run in your mind and the soreness of your body lull you back to sleep. Before the tendrils of sleep wrap you completely a buzzing from your nightstand is heard and your room is suddenly casts into an eerie pristine light. Curiously you reach for your cellphone wondering who could be sending you a message at this hour of the night, you're thinking of Kagami perhaps. However your eyes widened when you take notice of the sender's identity.

The message is simple, straightforward with no addition of useless chit-chat.

"_Congratulation for your win over Daiki."_ You can picture the slight smirk on his lips and the way his eyes shine with merciless calculation, you have exceeded his expectations once more. Your fingers hesitated softly on the keypad; you know what you should answer but your sleep induced mind just want to convey to him the incessant turmoil he initiated years ago. You want to uncharacteristically yell at him, grab him by the shoulders asking him why, why did he left you behind, why did he let their team crumbled down, why did he became such a ruthless and stoic person, what was the point in trying to harm his friend.

As unanswered question swirled in your head your breath hitch in your throat and your vision start to blur, before you know it silent sobs wrack your entire being as you feel the pressure in your chest tighten painfully. The hole in your heart that had been filled by the grump yet overwhelming presence of Kagami and the warm complexion of Seirin team seem to recoil, leaving you gasping for air in the darkness of your room.

You cry yourself to sleep this night, having no recollection of how and when you stopped weeping but as you wake up the next morning feeling hollow and empty wondering the reason why for the first instant of consciousness as sleep leave your mind you realize you have not answer Akashi. Your phone is next to you, screen flipped open and you are able to see there are five unread messages, the third first are respectively from Kise, Kagami and Momoi. Kise's text is just a usual morning greeting full with overwhelming happy emoji, Kagami message is a reminder of the time you need to meet and Momoi one is as cheerful as Kise thanking you for bringing back "Dai-chan". The messages leave a tiny smile on your lips; you have considerate friends and should be grateful of them. Even though, you eye the remaining two messages with wariness, because you did not answer him last night is he mad? Nonetheless you open them bracing yourself for whatever harsh words he would have said.

"_Tetsuya… I know you have read my message. I'm just congratulating you."_

"_It's been 3 hours now. There was a time where Tetsuya was eager to talk to me"_

Considering what was the better course of action you wonder how the redhead mind works, what's the last message was even supposed to mean. Doubt sneak its way back to your chest and you force yourself out of your bed to attend to your morning routines. You left your phone unattended during breakfast as you quietly chew on a piece of tamagoyaki your grandmother cooked. The sun is peeking through the window and you watch as it projected shadows on the wall. A pale metaphor of your basketball style, you then decide to answer Momoi first and then Kagami.

Later you're walking outside the street, the crisp air bite at your exposed cheeks merciless but you've come to welcome the sensation, sharpening your senses and anchoring you in the reality of this world. You still haven't answer Akashi and know you need to say something, you are not the type to avoid confrontations especially when it is related to your former captain, somehow you're maybe just hoping for the words to magically appears from thin air. It's so childish you can't help to shake your head in exasperation. The sun has fully rise by now but in the winter light there is no heat to bask in, you mused how identical to the redhead it is now, despite retaining it's appearance, there is no earnest warmth emanating from it.

You're on the bench all morning cheering on your teammates, and on the afternoon you dart through the court in harmony with your light, sending passes to the right angles feeling with satisfaction as your muscles clamp together and your heart pulse. You love basketball.

It's been almost a day now and you still have not figure out what to say when your phone buzz again. You don't even need to check the ID you know it's him.

"_I've never expected Tetsuya to ignore me like this. How unpleasant."_

You rarely lose your calm but the unnerving pretence of the redhead makes your finger to angry-typed on the keypad of your phone.

"_Akashi-kun you tried to stab my teammate with scissors."_

"_Kagami Taiga was being disrespectful"_

"_This not an excuse Akashi-kun, also talking about respect is somewhat hypocrite when you deliberately tried to harm Kagami. It makes me wonder what happened to you Akashi-kun. I … don't enjoy this Akashi-kun."_

You close your eyes and breathe deeply as you press the send button, you know this was only going to make matter worse but somehow you feel a little tad better finally having said it. You can't excuse him, there is no excuses for such actions and really, truly hope he will snap out of his 'absolute' phase before it's too late.

There were no answer from the redhead for the remaining of the day and you try your best to push the matter in the farthest corner of your mind. Tomorrow is the game against Yosen, meaning you'll fight against Murasakibara; you slightly worry about Kagami and his issue with his sworn-brother. Losing a close bound in favour of an ephemeral notion of absolute victory, how ironically and grotesquely you can relate to this. The game is everything and more you expect from Yosen and Murasakibara, you are walking in the gymnasium hallway when you hand back Kagami's ring giving him a lecture on how he should not giving up on Himuro this easily, well you muse at default to fix his own social mess you might as well help your friend first. As you watch Kagami rush past you toward a certain reconciliation you feel a prickling sensation on your nape and turn around to realize mismatches eyes were staring back at you.

There was something in Akashi way of holding his body that makes you very self-conscious, like the redhead was reflecting on something and trying to decipher the question by observing you intensely. You acknowledge his presence but decide not to go closer. He keeps scrutinizing you, heterochromatic eyes clouds by unknown emotions and you shifted slightly uncomfortable.

"_That was an inspired speech you gave to Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya."_

You stiffen _"Akashi-kun was eavesdropping so." _The redhead impassively shrug and approach you, your body still tense with anticipation and your heartbeat so loud you're afraid it could be heard.

"_Do you really believe so Tetsuya?" _

"_I don't tell lies Akashi-kun and I , of course, believe you don't need to sabotage your relationship for basketball's sake. I truly believe Himuro-san wants to stay Kagami-kun brother as well even if they are rivals." _

A pensive frown grazed Akashi face and you wonder what he could be thinking right now, this person was a whole mystery, an hurricane threatening to sweep your heart away brutally crushing your emotions without mercy.

"_You are always a source of great surprises and amazement to me Tetsuya."_

His face is so close now you can see in details the swiping gold hues in his left eye and the way it shines so brightly, too brightly to be natural. His breath ghost over your lips and your mind freeze as you try not to break his stare, you know this is wrong you should not kiss, nothing was fixed between the two of you and this would only complicate everything.

His hand hold your chin in place, perhaps sensing your internal debate and you can only close your eyes in acceptance when cold chapped lips press ever so softly against yours. It does not last for more than a couple of seconds but there is a shimmering familiar crimson hue in this taunting gold eye now.

"_Well, Tetsuya show me your determination then, I'll wait for you."_ And with that he steps away from you and disappear the way he came.

And then you're left in the middle of the corridor with tingling lips and a mind in shamble.

But you are Kuroko Tetsuya and you won't back down from a challenge, especially when it relates to Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Each review you give is a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko


End file.
